memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Honor Blade
|pages = 220 |year = 2276 |ISBN = 0671042106 (paperback) (Kindle) }} Can the Starship ''Enterprise prevent the Second Romulan War?'' Honor Blade is a Pocket TOS novel – #96 in the numbered series, and the fourth novel in the Rihannsu series – written by Diane Duane. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket: :At last, the United Federation of Planets and the Romulan Star Empire have agreed to meet on neutral ground to attempt to resolve the tangle of intrigue and conspiracy that began with the hijacking of the many years ago – but the meeting may be as dangerous as the war they hope to prevent. :As a show of good faith, the crew of the legendary Starship has been ordered to attend the talks. In their informal charge is Romulan renegade Ael, the wanted fugitive who, with Kirk served as a catalyst to the current troubles. Kirk must represent the interests of the Federation first and foremost, but the best approach to an agreement remains muddled in the ever-shifting Romulan order. :And the visiting Romulan party is as fractious and divided as their troubled world. Among the Romulan nobles in attendance are the hero and popular Senator Arrhae, who secretly helped rescue Dr. Leonard McCoy from a Romulan execution, and the very men and women who put McCoy on trial for treason – and tried to carry out the sentence. :As Kirk and crew attempt to renegotiate a delicate peace, and Romulans attempt to restore their tarnished honor, it becomes increasingly apparent hat their only course of action is to prepare for war! Background information * Honor Blade and its predecessor Swordhunt, were originally intended to be a single volume. However, when the story began growing far beyond its planned length, and Pocket editor John Ordover found his publishing schedule with an unexpected two-novel hole, the decision was taken to divide it up into two separate novels. As Duane noted, "if, when I turned in ''Swordhunt at its 110,000 word length, I had been saddled with a more restrictive or crankier editor, the thing could well have been forced into print at its scheduled length – i.e., gutted. Now I can let [The Empty Chair] properly handle the 'extra' issues raised in the first part." http://airlockalpha.com/238/duane-discusses-romulan-novels-html-3 As a result of the split, this novel starts at chapter six, where ''Swordhunt left off at chapter five; likewise, both novels end with To be continued. * Although the original intention was for the concluding novel in the series, The Empty Chair, to be published at the same time, it would not be released for another six years. * This is the first chronological (though non-canon) mention of the Romulans using a quantum singularity to power their starships instead of using a warp core. Characters ;James T. Kirk ;Spock ;Montgomery Scott ;Doctor Leonard McCoy ;Uhura ;Hikaru Sulu ;Pavel Chekov ;M'Benga ;Ael t'Rllailleu : Romulan fugitive, commander of the Bloodwing ;Aidoann : Romulan antecenturion serving on the Bloodwing, Ael's second-in-command and cousin ;Khiy : Romulan antecenturion serving on the Bloodwing ;t'Hrienteh : Romulan officer serving on the Bloodwing ;tr'Keirianh : Romulan chief engineer of the Bloodwing ;tr'AAnikh : Bloodwing officer ;Robert Fox ;Samuel Cogley ;Hloal t'Illialhle : Praetor of the Romulan Senate, and widow of the commander of the Battlequeen, destroyed by the Federation in My Enemy, My Ally – easily the most militant delegate sent to the talks with the Federation References ;Lake Champlain : Federation ship, destroyed in battle ;Sempach : the flagship of the task force sent to negotiate with the Romulans, the second of the new starships ;Gorget : ;Pillion : ;Speedwell : the third of the starships built ;Ortisei ;Memenda : a Romulan battle cruiser ;Nimrod ;Hemalat ;Lailaru : a nomadic spacefaring culture made up of several different species, trusted to act as neutral hosts for the negotiations :The Lailaru previously appeared in Duane's Pocket TNG novel ''Dark Mirror.'' External link * Category:Novels